The Other Sister
by thatwritersdream
Summary: The last thing anyone expected in Seiyo was the Hoshina and Tsukiyomi sister, but there she stood in front of the class with a bored look. From that moment on, Amu Hinamori knew that this girl could be an ally or a new enemy. Now there is a rising number in x-eggs and Easter is once again after the Embryo. The only question left is exactly what side was Aika Tsukiyomi on? (ON HOLD)


**Gah! This is my second new Shugo Chara fanfiction today and you know what? I have a tone of ideas! I actually have never seen this particular idea before nor have I written a Shugo Chara where the OC was the main character except Amu, so yeah. I really just wanted to get this dang story out there so….**

The Other Sister

Chapter One

Maybe she was wrong to come back, there was a reason her mother sent her away from Seiyo- a reason that she just couldn't quite fully grasp just yet. But yet here she is, standing in the Seiyo airport, listening to the buzzing of Japanese words ricocheting around her ears. She had been so use to the English in America that she felt a bit nervous about returning to her home town.

"Aika-Chan, we need to hurry if we are to get there on time."

Aika Hoshina Tsukiyomi nodded at her manager, Hanako, who'd been assigned to the young blue haired actress since the age of three. Her mother sent her away with Hanako the moment Aika's father was ready to use her for his own personal gain for the company of Easter, and now that it was safe in Seiyo, Aika could finally come home.

"How are your eggs Aika?" Hanako questioned with a warm smile, guiding the high school student through the crowded airport.

"I don't get what they are." Aika sighed, bored. "They are three stupid eggs, what is the point?"

Hanako sweat drops, "My, aren't you in a mood today? Aika, they are called guardian chara's- they are born from your heart's egg, from your dreams. Don't you believe in yourself?"

Aika glanced at Hanako giving a lazy shrug. Aika wasn't the type of person to believe in magic, she was a logical person. If it wasn't proven by science, then it simply wasn't real. The three eggs in her bag were the exact opposite that Aika believed in. One day she just woke up with them under her, and being curious, Aika and shown Hanako and asked her what the eggs were. That day Aika learned of Guardian Characters, charas, and that they were born inside a child's heart egg. Magic. Aika rolled her eyes at the thought, a small smile tugged at her lips. Magic didn't exist.

"Of course I believe in myself, but the eggs? No, I don't believe in magical eggs or the Easter Bunny." Aika says, going to the baggage claim age. "Where is Sakura? "

"Your cat will be delivered to your house along with your luggage." Hanako says, walking to the back of the door. "Now hurry before people spot you Aika."

"Don't worry." Aika giggled for once, something that was rare. "Here in Japan they will know me as Cho Haruku." Aika smiled softly, playing with a strand of her long blue hair. "No one will ever know Aika Hoshina Tsukiyomi ever exists. Isn't that right _mom?_"

A smile plastered itself onto Hanako, a warm feeling fluttering in her stomach. Aika only called her mom every once in a while, sure Hanako wasn't her real mother, not by blood, but she did raise her.

"Of course Cho." Hanako agreed. "Come now darling, as your mother and manager, you have to make it on time to your rehearsal at Easter." Hanako easily slipped into her role, making her way to the limo just as people started to recognize Aika.

**~TOS~**

"Have you heard?" Yaya excitedly asks coming into the royal garden. Right at the moment, the guardians and Amu were in a meeting, whom Yaya was late for and just interrupted. It seems like Yaya was the biggest gossip girl in the guardian's since Amu, Rima, and Utau didn't care much for it, or so it seemed.

"Heard what Yaya?" Amu questions with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes Amu questioned the youngest guardian's sanity, hoping that one day Yaya would learn how to control her excitement.

Yaya squealed loudly, "Cho Haruku is staying in Seiyo! She could even be going to the high school you all attend!"

After the defeat of Easter, the Guardian's had graduated into the middles school, and now three years later, they were all in high school were Yaya was in middle school still. Even so, they started the next generation of guardian's in high school that coexisted with the elementary and middle school. Luckily, x-eggs stayed to a minimal and the embryo was nowhere to be found.

"Who's Cho Haruka?" Tadase questioned Yaya curiously.

"It's _Haruku_!" Yaya yelled defensively. "And Cho-chan just one of the best actresses/singers from America that was born here in the heart Seiyo! She's practically the face of Seiyo!"

Amu sweat dropped, "Isn't that exaggerating just a little bit too much?" Amu shut her mouth when Yaya sent her a dark glare, causing everyone to sweat drop at Yaya. Who knew Yaya could get so worked up and defensive to a stranger that didn't even know Yaya existed.

"Yaya thinks you're just jealous Amu-chi." Yaya pouts. "Yaya thought you'd all get excited with her."

Even in the middle school, Yaya still referred to herself in the third person which honestly sometimes just got annoying but no one had the heart to tell her to act her age. Rima shook her head, looked Nagihiko and smiled something that was only shared between them when no one was looking, and right now- no one was looking. Tadase sighed along with Amu and Kairi.

"Back to business, Utau says she heard something about Easter talking about the embryo, but they aren't trying to get it. Which means someone else is or about to. Any ideas?" Amu said, getting the group back on topic.

With an irritated huff, Yaya left the royal garden without another word. Amu glanced over her shoulder to Yaya's spot feeling bad, but Yaya needed to learn that celebrities were not the matter at hand here at the moment. If it concerned the embryo or Easter, it was their job to stop anything before anything actually happened.

"Nothing, we need more information before we can do anything." Nagihiko answered, getting a round of agreements in return.

**~TOS~**

Aika sighed in annoyance when the limo parked in front of a tall building labeled _Easter_. This was the next step in her job, making a deal with the devil himself. A few months ago, the director of Easter stepped down, causing for a new director to get hired and since it was a part of her contract, Aika had no choice but to come meet her new boss.

"This is ridiculous! I'm jet lagged and now this?" Aika glared at the building. "All I want to do is sleep."

"Stop whining, because if someone actually recognizes you here, you will have to face your mother Aika." Hanako stated, striding towards the main doors. "Come on."

Aika fallowed, oblivious to the purple egg in her bag wobbling side to side. Inside the Easter building was bigger than Aika expected. The walls were tall and bare. Hallways were empty besides the occasional worker passing by. It was weird for her for some reason, this hallway seemed so familiar. Like if she'd seen it in a dream or as if this was déjà vu. Maybe it was because Aika had been in these halls once when she was two and with her mother.

"_Sweetie this is Hanako, she'll be your care taker for now on." _

After those words, Aika was given to Hanako and shipped off to the next plain to America. Everything changed, slowly the memory of her mother faded along with the memories of watching two children play from her attic bedroom. A blonde girl and a blue haired boy in the yard, laughing and playing. Aika remembered the feeling of loneliness as her mother and father joined the two other children in the yard while watching from the attic window. She learned young that the only one she could ever depend on was herself, she was a secret to the world and that's how she liked it now. Aika wanted to stay a secret, she didn't want to know her brother or sister- the siblings that had a better life than her.

"We are her Aika." Hanako broke Aika out of her thoughts, both standing in front of a large wooden door labeled _Director._

Aika knocked, "Let's just get this over with."

"Come in." A gruff voice says from inside, allowing Aika to push the door open. Aika entered with Hanako fallowing, both stopping in front of the tall desk. A young man around twenty six maybe,a good ten years older than Aika, sat there in the leather seat with a smirk.

"Aika Tsukiyomi, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Director greeted.

"Pleasure's all mine Director." Aika says, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

The Director glanced at Hanako, "You can leave for now."

"I can't leave her." Hanako protested.

"I'll be fine, Hanako." Aika reassured, watching Hanako give a brief nod and retreated through the doors. Aika redirected her attention back onto the Director. "Still haven't answered my question."

"It's polite to ask for my name first." The Director says as he leaned back into the seat.

Aika rolled her eyes, "It is polite, but I'm not a very polite person because I could care less about what your name is."

"_That's not true Aika-chan." _A faint voice chimed in her head, making Aika raise her eyebrow in question.

"Well you have a sharp tongue, as expected; your sister does as well." Aika gave him a cold glare at the mention of her sister. Her forsaken sister that had everything Aika could ever ask for, and still she seemed to take it for granted. Utau had a mother, a father, _Aika's _father while Utau's was MIA, and even a brother. She had friends and her success came easily to her even after she quit Easter, but yet for Aika she had to work for it, up early and into the late of night. Harsh diets and exercise.

"Utau Hoshina just happens to have my last name, not my sister." Aika snapped. "Now will you tell me your name?"

The Director chuckled, "You are amusing Aika-Chan, my name is Hajime. I have a new contract for you if you are interested, which is why I called you here."

Aika liked that he got straight to the point because all she wanted to do was go home, to her house that she bought and sleep with her cat, Sakura and never wake up. She didn't want to start school at Seiyo Academy, where she had to meet new people and new fans. She just wanted to stay home and practice her singing and piano.

"Well what are your conditions?" Aika inquired, sitting herself down in the chair in front of the desk.

Hajime leaned forward, a broad grin on his face, "I want you to find the Embryo for me."

"Embryo?" Aika said the word as if she were confused, which she was. "What is the Embryo exactly?"

"A legend that says it's a magical egg, one that can grant any wish." Hajime gave her a serious look. "You have a guardian chara egg; I know that for a fact. This is exactly why you make the perfect little soldier for me. I need you to created x-eggs, which causes the Guardians of Seiyo Academy to come and purify them."

Aika gave Hajime a bewildered look before she burst out laughing. A magical wish granting egg? Did he think she was stupid?

"I'm sorry, but this is a bit ridiculous. Magical wish granting eggs? Please, they don't exist." Aika smiled and stood up. "Thank you for the good laugh, but my contract remains the same."

Hajime furrowed his eye brow angrily, "Is that why you carry you chara eggs around, because they are ridiculous?"

Aika glanced at him over her shoulder, "No, they remind me that I have something to live for. I have a dream. Isn't that why they are born? You're asking me to become a pawn, I'm no pawn."

Hajime leaned back into his chair once again with a sly smirk, "No I suppose not, you're indeed not a pawn but a queen. Aika, what if I told that if you agreed to work for me, and create x-eggs from music, you could get revenge on your brother and sister? They work with the guardians."

Aika turned to face Hajime, her full attention on him. "All you want me to do is sing? That's it?"

"And once your eggs hatch and you can character transform, and obtain the Embryo, you'll be clear for your contract with me, and I'll help you start your own clothing line. I know you have thing for fashion Aika."

Aika could say that Hajime had her attention, and this was sounding like the deal of a life time. "And you say my brother and sister will be in this, as my enemy?"

"Indeed, which means you can fight them and harm them as much as your cold heart desires. You can even put them in the hospital, and Easter will keep your name clear. That is what you'll get out of this dear, revenge." Hajime watched amused at the dark spark in Aika's eyes. Indeed she was quite the queen. "Aika, remember, revenge is a dark and long road that is easy to get lost in."

"I don't care." Aika interjected. "They had everything I've wanted. Love, family- my parents rather spend time with them and kept me hidden. My father would rather take his step daughter out for ice cream when I was lucky if my mother even remembered to feed me." Her cold blue eyes meet his silver. "I'm defiantly in."

**Author's Note**

**So this is a sister story with Ikuto and Utau. I have no idea who's going to be Aika's love interest yet, and yes I know she's a little rude. Please bear with that. I really hoped you liked this story. Please review.**


End file.
